Frío - Calor
by valexia26
Summary: Jennifer y Lana se reunen donde siempre para iniciar uno mas de sus tantos juegos. One Shoot MORRILLA.


Buenas! Espero les guste este One-Shoot. Primero que escribo sobre estas dos preciosas mujeres. MORRILLA.

Aclaraciones: Esta historia es 100% ficción y ni Jennifer ni Lana hicieron lo descrito aquí. La historia surgió en mi mente PERVERT y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.

Ahora sip… a LEER!

Frío – Calor

38,5 º de sensación térmica. Las calles atestadas por el tráfico. Y su blusa se confunde con la oscuridad de la habitación. Su pelo ligeramente húmedo por el calor reposa suavemente sobre la almohada. Solo se escucha su respiración agitada. Entre suspiros intenta volver a recuperar el aliento luego de un día agotador en los sets de grabación. Era otra de esas noches en aquel sitio oscuro solo reservado para ellas. Aquel lugar que desde hace varios meses compartían para dejar escapar todo lo que no podían mostrar en público. Todas aquellas fantasías y deseos que solo eran guardados entre esas blancas paredes que ahora estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de humedad.

Al escuchar la perilla de la puerta principal un ahogado gemido se deja oír a través de su garganta. Su amante ha llegado.

Pasos lentos y tortuosos se oyen en el tibio suelo de granito y aquel aroma a vainilla que tanto añora su cuerpo la golpea sin compasión al sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Nada se distinguía a los débiles ojos de la recién llegada. La noche marcaba el color en aquel lugar y solo se podía apreciar las curvas de aquella mujer debido a las débiles gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo semidesnudo. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama solo para comprobar lo que su sola presencia provocaba en aquella irresistible mujer latina. Se le aceleró la respiración al mismo instante en que su amante tomó aire para pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto la excitaban.

\- Mi amante, mi morena. – su voz suave y en ese tono tan grave arrastró a la mujer sobre las sabanas a la locura. Todo su cuerpo colapsó con cada silaba. Volteó a verla aun con un gemido en sus labios.

\- Mi amante, mi rubia idiota. – Una vez más llegaba a ese punto de no retorno en donde la humedad de su cuerpo era aún mayor que la que se podía apreciar fuera de ese distinguido edificio en el centro de Vancouver.

Aquella rubia se despojó de su chaqueta, la que aún conservaba de las grabaciones y se recostó a su lado sobre las sabanas, testigos silenciosas de su amor. Se quitó las botas de cuero y toda aquella prenda que no fuera estrictamente necesaria para comenzar el juego.

\- ¿A qué jugaremos hoy, morena? – Un tono ya no tan suave y cargado de lujuria hacía presencia en la voz de la rubia, lo que solo provocó que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar con la sola imagen de todo lo que compartieron hasta ese momento en secreto.

La noche era joven aun y el calor solo iba en aumento. Ya no solo en el exterior sino dentro de esa habitación, donde podía saborearse la pasión que sus cuerpos desprendían con solo humedecerse los labios. Así lo hicieron, ambas al mismo tiempo. Solo que esta vez, Lana estaba demasiado acalorada como para pensar en juego alguno. Por su parte Jennifer sonreía ante la imagen de su amante semidesnuda respirando agitada, en una mezcla de calor y excitación que volvía irremediablemente loca a la rubia. En ese instante supo exactamente a que jugar.

Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y tras dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa declaró cual sería el juego de esa noche.

\- Hoy jugaremos a "Frío – Calor" – sentenció. Y después de quitarse sus últimas prendas quedó solo en ropa interior y con aquella blusa blanca que mostraba, aún bajo la noche, su excitación.

Por su parte Lana no se esperaba esta reacción y al no entender bien de que se trataba aquel juego, solo se dedicó a admirar el andar de la rubia al dejar el cuarto. Su cuerpo era el Edén echo mujer y su ropa de encaje invitaba a destrozarla con los dientes. Una vez más sus piernas temblaron. Dejó escapar el aire de su interior para solo cerrar los ojos y esperarla.

Los minutos de espera fueron pasando en cámara lenta, y cuando la humedad de Lana ya estaba por desaparecer bajo su tanga de encaje color negro, Jennifer reapareció en la pieza. Tenía ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo y una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba sus labios. Llevaba un pañuelo de seda reposando en su hombro derecho y se acercó a la morena con paso lento y cadencioso.

Con cada movimiento de aquella hermosa rubia, Lana podía notar como la humedad bajo su ropa volvía a hacer acto de presencia allí donde más necesitaba ser complacida. Se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para observar detenidamente a esa mujer que la arrastraba al limbo con solo acercarse a su cuerpo.

\- Al fin volviste, ¿Qué hacías en la cocina tanto tiempo? – Su voz grave y la falta de aire fresco le otorgó a sus palabras un erotismo que no fue pasado por alto por Jennifer, que solo dejó escapar una mirada cargada de deseo sobre todo su cuerpo seguida por un notable temblor de sus piernas, las cuales ya comenzaban a flaquear. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró en la oscuridad y dejó el contenido de sus manos a un costado de la cama, en el suelo. Con el pañuelo de seda cubrió los ojos de Lana, quien se sobresaltó ante ese acto.

\- ¿Qué haces Jenn? ¿Por qué me cubres los ojos, si estamos a oscuras? Igual no puedo ver casi nada. – Lana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y el anular su vista no fue de gran ayuda, pero aun así se dejó hacer, confiando que esto sería parte del juego. Ya veces antes habían probado con ello. Anular uno de los sentidos, provoca que los restantes se agudicen. Eso ellas lo sabían muy bien.

Al recordar todas las noches en que su vista o sus manos fueron inutilizadas por su amante dejó escapar un gemido aún más sonoro que los anteriores y sus piernas se cerraron sobre la cama, buscando así el roce de su entrepierna. Jenn acarició aquellas piernas firmes con ambas manos dejando que Lana se acostumbre a su tacto. La morena solo se estremecía de placer con cada caricia, sin saber que eso era solo el comienzo.

\- ¿Tienes calor Lana? – Jennifer comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo ascendiendo por sus piernas hasta sus caderas y luego su abdomen. Jugando con su respiración en su vientre provocando que la morena no contestara de inmediato. – Contesta mi morena… ¿Tienes calor? – Su voz no solo resonó en aquel cuarto sino que el aire tibio de su boca fue directo a su pecho.

Lana era un torbellino de emociones en aquel instante. Su mente viajaba por fantasías ocultas, mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer sobre las sabanas. Podía sentir su piel erizarse ante el contacto con aquel aire tibio que emanaba de los labios de la rubia. No dejaba de gemir con cada susurro de su amante sobre su piel y buscaba frenéticamente unir sus labios a los suyos en un apasionado beso.

Jennifer comprendió el mensaje y sin previo aviso tomó con ambas manos su cintura para unirse a ella en un acalorado beso en donde una lucha de lenguas comenzó, dejando atrás la suavidad y ternura. Con cada roce de sus lenguas podían apreciar como el ambiente se tornaba más denso y el exterior desaparecía por completo ante ellas. Así permanecieron hasta que el poco aire que conservaban dentro fue extinguido y tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Jenn comprendió que perdería los estribos si se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno del momento. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente, dando grandes suspiros para poder recomponerse y continuar con el juego. Luego de unos breves minutos prosiguió.

Levantando su cuerpo de aquella posición pudo observar como las piernas de Lana pedían por sus manos y como su excitación ya era visible sobre su ropa interior. Sin más que eso para confirmar el próximo movimiento, comenzó a quitarle a la morena su tanga de encaje. Lentamente fue bajando por sus piernas con sus dedos sujetos a aquella prenda provocando un roce deliberado que dejaba el vello de su amante erizado a su paso. Colocó la prenda interior en el suelo, no sin antes apreciar lo que tan solo su cercanía y un beso habían provocado en la latina. Levantando la vista un sudor frío se dejó apreciar por su cuello al momento de verla.

Lana luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer en aquella posición y no arruinar el juego, pero la tarea era cada vez más difícil dado su grado de excitación y aquella humedad que no paraba de surgir en su interior, la cual ahora era más visible puesto que ya no tenía sus ropas puestas, y el solo sentir el aire en aquel sector de su cuerpo la estaba llevando a realizar desesperados movimientos para calmar su goce. Jenn acudió a su imperioso llamado acariciando tiernamente sus piernas y subiendo con sus caricias hasta sus pechos. Allí se detuvo un momento apreciando como unos pezones ya erectos resaltaban sobre la tela de su sostén. Con un rápido movimiento hizo que Lana quedara boca abajo. Así pudo terminar de despojarla de su camisa y desabrochar fácilmente su sujetador para descubrir por completo su espalda, no resistiéndose a dedicarle suaves besos y roces de su lengua en ella.

La mujer bajo su boca suspiraba de placer y temblaba con cada nuevo contacto de su piel con sus labios, su lengua o sus manos. Toda ella se contorsionaba bajo su cuerpo, buscando el más mínimo roce para así calmar algo de lo que el juego estaba provocando. Jennifer sonreía satisfecha, pues Lana ya estaba tan excitada como la necesitaría para el siguiente paso.

Sin darle tregua a su juego, volvió a acomodar el cuerpo de su compañera hacia arriba quitando así el sostén de su vista. Sus ojos no se apartaron de ese cuerpo ya perlado sobre la cama. Su garganta comenzó a sentirse seca por la vista que Lana le estaba obsequiando. La mujer no sentía el mas mínimo pudor al saberse observada por la rubia y en cambio frotaba sus piernas sobre la suave tela bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo aún más fuerte y dejando escapar gotas de humedad de su interior con cada movimiento. Los ojos de Jennifer ya se encontraban nublados por aquellas lágrimas de placer que solo se tienen en momentos como este. Donde la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido le regalaba tan irresistible visión. Así, en aquella posición; paraba a un lado de la cama frente a ella, comenzó a notar un hilo de humedad deslizarse por su muslo izquierdo. Ella aun llevaba su ropa interior y no tardó en quitársela por completo para estar igual que su amada. Ahora el más mínimo roce del aire también provocaba su humedad. Y sus manos subieron instintivamente hasta sus pechos para aplacar la necesidad de ser acariciados.

Lana pudo notar como la rubia comenzaba a emitir ligeros gemidos a su lado, y decidió incorporarse sobre la cama para así ser ella quien le provoque placer.

\- Jenn, ¿Qué haces? Quiero tocarte. – su voz firme se vio traicionada por un tono de súplica que solo dejaba entrever cuanto necesitaba a su rubia idiota sobre ella.

Jennifer apartó sus manos y con tono firme y dominante aplacó sus deseos.

\- No Lana. Hoy el juego lo manejo yo. – Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y amarró sus muñecas al cabezal de la cama con un trozo de las sabanas que ya se encontraban a un lado.

Lana ante esta nueva situación emitió un quejido pero su cuerpo no le respondió como ella esperaba dejando así que la rubia hiciera a su antojo. Solo cuando hubo respirado con cierta dificultad pudo articular palabra.

\- Eres mala Jennifer Morrison. –

\- Si lo soy, Lana Parrilla. –

Era primera vez en la noche que usaban sus nombres completos. Eso solo indicaba el comienzo de aquel juego prometido por la rubia.

Dejando a un lado ese coqueteo y tono sugerente volvió sobre sus pasos para acercar a la mesita de luz lo que traía entre sus manos al entrar en el cuarto. Acarició una vez más el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer y tras comprobar que su temperatura no solo no disminuía sino que iba en aumento decidió que era hora de comenzar.

Lana sentía como la rubia se movía a su alrededor sin saber que esperar. Solo deseaba que aquella tortura terminara para poder sentir su cuerpo y saborear sus besos. Aun así no dejaba de estremecerse con cada movimiento que Jenn hacía, esperando impaciente por su próximo accionar. Lo que Lana no esperaba era sentir aquello en su cuerpo.

La mezcla entre el calor corporal de su cuerpo y el frío experimentado por ese roce provocó un temblor extremo en toda su piel erizando hasta el más mínimo de sus vellos. Toda ella reaccionó ante ese contacto tan helado en su vientre. Sus piernas comenzaron a sacudirse en forma mecánica y sus brazos luchaban por liberarse de ese agarre sobre el cabezal. Su boca entreabierta solo emitía sollozos ahogados y suplicas nombrando a su amante.

\- Jenn! ¿Qué haces? – Ya la cordura estaba fuera de sí y su voz cargada de erotismo y suplica al mismo tiempo hicieron que el contacto se intensificara, subiendo por su vientre hasta el borde de sus pechos, rodeándolos por completo sin dejar espacio alguno sin cubrir. – Por favor… ¡Detente! – ahora solo eran suplicas lo que emitía su voz. Pero no se detuvo. Por el contrario continúo su camino aún más arriba de sus pechos, obviando por el momento aquella zona rosácea que pedía ser atendida.

Ya no podía soportar más de aquel roce helado y húmedo sobre su cuerpo. Sus gemidos se disparaban sin control alguno de sus labios y su cuerpo, aun con aquel contacto tan frío, estaba en llamas. Sin embargo la tortura recién iniciaba. Luego de juguetear en su cuello provocando que su respiración agitada se quebrara al más mínimo movimiento, Jenn comenzó a bajar nuevamente por la silueta ya húmeda de la morena hasta llegar a donde comenzó. En su vientre.

Dibujando pequeños círculos dejó que ese elemento que había utilizado para su juego se consumiera en las curvas bien definidas de la mujer bajo su dominio. Y acercando su boca a su oído le susurró…

\- ¿Te gusta el juego Frío/Calor Lana? ¿Verdad que no te lo esperabas? –

Lana se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Aferró sus manos a la sabana que la amaraba y dejó sus piernas caer sobre la cama en signo de total entrega.

\- Soy tuya mi rubia idiota… Solo tuya mi amor. – Así se entregaba a sus caprichos. Todos los viernes por la noche al terminar las grabaciones, donde una cena con el Cast era la excusa perfecta, ambas se encontraban en aquel departamento arrendado por Jennifer para estos placeres nocturnos.

-Así me gusta morena mía… así me gusta. – Ahora tenía rienda suelta sobre el cuerpo ya completamente húmedo de su mujer y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Siguió con las provocaciones. – ¿Tienes calor aún? ¿Quieres que continúe? – Una sonrisa malévola asomaba en sus labios y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- Sigue amor, sigue. – Lana luchaba contra si misma. Su mente le decía que aquello era un juego peligroso pero su cuerpo rogaba por más de esa sensación fresca sobre su piel, calmando aquel calor intenso que no dejaba de emanar por cada uno de sus poros.

Jennifer tomo otro de aquellos pequeños cubos de hielo, con los cuales estaba llevando a su mujer al máximo de su resistencia y lo depositó suavemente sobre su vientre ya mojado. Pero esta vez no fue su mano la que guiaría aquel cubo helado, sino su propia boca. Colocándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Lana, arrastró con su boca el hielo a través de su abdomen hasta volver a sus pechos y esta vez sí, pasar firmemente por sus pezones dejando escapar el aire tibio de su propia excitación a través de sus labios mezclándose con el frío hielo entre sus dientes. Así llegó a Lana.

Aquello estaba desbordando a la morena, que no podía controlar ya la humedad entre sus piernas, sintiendo como una fina línea tibia quemaba su entrepierna hasta perderse en la tela bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y sus codos se sacudían al frente en un intento por zafarse de su agarre. Podía sentir el calor que asomaba en la entrepierna de la rubia y era ese mismo calor el que la hacía seguir entregándose a sus antojos.

Jenn siguió el camino hasta su cuello y luego a su boca. Dejo el ya pequeño trozo de hielo en los labios de su compañera y se fundió en un necesario y prolongado beso. Podían sentir como el agua fresca recorría sus labios y se perdía en la mandíbula de Lana. Podían sentir aquel calor interno compartido en la zona baja de su abdomen, allí donde más se necesitaban. Lana rompió el beso primero, solo para suplicar una vez más por un orgasmo.

\- Jenn... por favor, ya no resisto más.- Su voz quebrada y ronca elevaron el libido de la rubia a alturas extremas, dando paso a su imaginación que se disparó en ese segundo de tiempo. – Te necesito dentro mío amor. Ahora.- Continuaba rogando por ser atendida y Jenn no la haría esperar mucho más.

\- De acuerdo morena... – Lana suspiró relajándose al escuchar esas palabras. Hasta que Jenn continuó hablando. – Pero será a mi modo esta vez. Recuerda que el juego lo inicié yo. Y yo lo termino. – Una vez más la tensión se hizo presente en su figura.

Jennifer comenzó con suaves caricias por sus piernas presionando con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble de placer. Luego tomó otro dado de hielo y se lo colocó a Lana en sus labios.

\- Si lo dejas caer, empezaremos de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? – No era una pregunta simple. Era un desafío.

\- De acuerdo. – Lana aceptó sin chistar.

\- No puedes morderlo. Solo tienes que sostenerlo con tus labios. – Sonreía ante lo que su mente estaba ideando.

Lana solo gimió en respuesta, dando a entender que aceptaba el reto.

Jennifer tomó uno más de esos dados de hielo y colocándolo entre sus dientes comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera. Pasando en forma rápida por donde ya se encontraba mojada por el agua del mismo elemento y deteniéndose esta vez en sus piernas.

Lana entendió de inmediato lo que pretendía la rubia pero no fue capaz de detener su accionar. Deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas y si debía reprimir cada uno de sus gemidos para poder completar la experiencia, lo haría.

Jenn comenzó así el último de sus movimientos. Tomó entre sus manos las firmes piernas de su morena y comenzó a acariciarlas con el hielo entre sus dientes. No podía controlar su respiración agitada por lo que éste se mezclaba nuevamente con el aire tibio de sus pulmones, formando una mezcla explosiva en el cuerpo debajo suyo. Dibujando líneas imaginarias recorrió cada centímetro de sus piernas. Tanto en la superficie como la parte interna de ellas. Fue en este sector de su cuerpo donde descubrió que cuanto más hielo depositaba más rápido se evaporaba, dejando solo una fina capa de humedad sobre la tez de su amante. Esto le divertía de sobremanera por lo que jugueteó allí un buen rato hasta que pudo escuchar los gemidos quejosos de Lana suplicando seguramente para que avanzara con el juego.

Levantando la vista sobre su vientre, contempló como Lana se esforzaba por mantener lo que quedaba del hielo entre sus labios. Entonces comprendió que quería escuchar los sonidos que estaba reprimiendo. Se incorporó sobre su cuerpo y con sus manos quitó el amarre del cabezal para luego dedicarle un fogoso beso que derritió lo que quedaba del cubo helado, dejando correr el agua líquida entre sus tibios labios.

\- Déjame escucharte. Quiero escuchar mi nombre en tu boca. – Su voz lasciva arrastraba cada palabra hasta los oídos de su mujer. Lana no demoró en contestar.

\- Yo solo quiero que me hagas tuya Jenn. – Su mente viajaba hasta esos delicados labios que encerraban dentro suyo el más elevado de los placeres.

De un solo movimiento pudo experimentar el Frío intenso en su interior y el Calor extremo brotar de ahí mismo. Jenn comenzaba a estimularla aun con el hielo entre sus dientes. Era este elemento helado el encargado de administrar placer a su zona más sensible. Presionando con él en aquel punto donde comenzaba a nublársele la vista y sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a esa cabellera dorada. Lana ya no podía dejar de balancearse provocando así aumentar el placer allí donde lo necesitaba. Allí donde el hielo solo se evaporaba por el calor dejando un tibio y delicioso sabor a humedad. Sabor que era capturado inmediatamente por los labios presurosos de la rubia.

Jenn se deleitaba con cada gemido y cada suspiro con su nombre. Su cuerpo estaba sin control alguno y solo se dejaba guiar por los sonidos de su morena. Aquella morena que podía provocar la humedad creciente en su cuerpo aun sin tocarla. Jennifer podía sentirlo, su cuerpo desbordaría de placer en cualquier momento, pero antes de que eso suceda quería regalarle a Lana un último placer nocturno. Tomó rápidamente uno de los pocos cubos de hielo que quedaban enteros para ese momento y se lo llevó a la boca, dejándolo entre su lengua. Así se acercó al sexo frente a ella penetrándola con el hielo aun en su boca, sintiendo como se derretía dentro de su amada mezclándose con aquel líquido tibio que podía tomar con sus labios.

Lana solo se aferraba con desesperación a su amada ocasionando de manera inconsciente que esta penetre aún más dentro suyo, buscando prolongar el orgasmo el máximo tiempo posible. Hasta que la punta fría de la lengua de Jenn comenzó a saborearla por completo no dejando rincón sin explorar. Su espalda se elevó de entre las sabanas para incrementar el placer y Jennifer pudo así continuar con su juego hasta sentir como Lana se corría en su boca, dejando escapar un largo y tortuoso gemido de placer seguido por aquel dulce almíbar con sabor a amor.

Exhausta ante aquella explosión de gozo y amor se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras el aire abandonaba su cuerpo por competo. Ese juego terminó por llevarla a lo más alto del clímax entregándose total y completamente a su rubia idiota. Tomándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento entre cada suspiro, sintió como unos firmes y bien torneados brazos la rodeaban de manera protectora y posesiva. Jenn se recostó a su lado imitando su respiración pues ella también había sido presa del placer. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de cuan excitada se encontraba su compañera y sin perder un solo momento de aquel encuentro se dio la vuelta para colocarse sobre la rubia.

Jenn se sobresaltó ante esta actitud pero no tuvo oportunidad de reprocharle nada pues unos ojos chocolate se fijaron inmediatamente en los suyos dejando ver todo el deseo de probar ella también un poco de aquel amor que se podía sentir entre sus piernas. Lana saboreó de manera lasciva sus labios pasando la punta de su lengua por toda la extensión de su boca, cosa que a Jenn solo le provocó una terrible descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como se elevaba de forma instintiva para así dejar su sexo expuesto a los deseos de la morena.

En aquella posición de entrega comenzó probando lentamente a su rubia idiota. Saboreando la parte interna de sus piernas tal como ella lo había echo con el hielo, solo que Lana solo utilizaba su lengua. Recorrió toda la zona sensible de su amante provocando ligeros espasmos en la mujer debajo de ella. Dejaba escapar suspiros de aire caliente que al mezclarse con la punta de su lengua se transformaban en aquel juego de Frío/Calor que había recibido ella en su cuerpo.

Jenn solo se dejaba hacer, presa de una excitación que no le permitía más que emitir largos gemidos buscando así llegar de forma frenética al clímax. Pero Lana torturaba su interior con aquella punta de su lengua, no dejando que la rubia acabara en forma rápida.

Separaba su boca de su sexo a su antojo y sonreía ante los sollozos de frustración que emitía Jennifer. Levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas se le acercó al oído para susurrarle lo que provocó, en aquellos ojos de color indefinido, que una pequeña lágrima corriera de ellos en signo de suplica y entrega.

\- Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre Jenn. Pídemelo, y te lo daré. – Lana usaba todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones para imprimirle a cada una de sus palabras un tono gutural muy propio de aquella situación.

El deseo se hizo presente entre las piernas de Jennifer y así pudo comprobar que estaba lista para ella pues comenzó a gritar su nombre entre ruegos pidiendo más, mientras que Lana no dejaba rincón sin probar con su lengua y estaba llevando a la rubia al abismo de las emociones. Allí donde ya no se puede sentir más placer y deseo del que su cuerpo experimentaba en ese preciso momento.

En aquella habitación de hotel solo podían apreciarse los gritos de placer de Jennifer en un nombre repetido contantemente por su voz.

\- Lana… ¡No pares! ¡Por favor Lana, No pares!- aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en los labios de la rubia, mientras la lengua de Lana penetraba en su interior recorriéndola por completo. Guardando para sí toda su humedad. Todo su placer. – ¡Lana! – Jenn llegaba al fondo del abismo con aquel nombre en su boca. Aquel nombre que le pertenecía a la mujer que cada viernes la elevaba a las alturas y la dejaba caer al abismo, solo para acariciar su cuerpo tiernamente luego de aquel acto de amor pleno.

Así fue cómo Jennifer Morrison se dejó desfallecer sobre la cama, dejando que la morena tomara las últimas gotas de placer que su cuerpo le había regalado. Dejando que la abrazara con ternura y sonriera con esos labios rojo carmesí. Lana estaba extasiada ante el sabor de su amada. No dejó ni una sola gota de placer. Todo lo recibió con sus labios. Aquel sabor a amor era lo que tanto añoraba durante los días de la semana.

Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que Jennifer rompió aquel precioso silencio que las rodeaba.

\- Y bien… ¿A qué jugaremos la semana que viene? –

Aquella pregunta solo fue pronunciada para dejar en claro que no pensaba alejarse por mas de una semana. Semana en la que Lana fingía ser una mujer felizmente casada con Fred ante la prensa, ante el público en general. Jenn sabía que aquel matrimonio era una farsa pero su pacto era claro; nada de compromisos. Lana mantenía un estatus entre la gente del medio que logró gracias a su matrimonio bien visto. Nadie se acercaría a ella en Hollywood si no fuera la esposa de un empresario adinerado. Y aunque su puesto en la serie lo había ganado gracias a sus grandes talentos como actriz, el miedo a perder todo lo que la rodeaba no dejaba que soltara aquella mano masculina que la tomaba en cada uno de los actos públicos. Aquella que ella deseaba, fuera la de la rubia.

\- A lo que tú quieras Jenn. – Lana también reconoció ese tono posesivo reclamándola con esa pregunta. Sabía en demasía que Jennifer quería pasar cada uno de sus momentos con ella pero la rubia jamás soportaría el asedio de la prensa tras confesarse enamorada de su coprotagonista. Y Lana no quería destruir lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó a Jennifer. Ganarse un lugar en el medio artístico no era cosa fácil y ambas lo sabían. Por eso habían pactado hace unos meses estos encuentros cada viernes por la noche.

Todo cambió esa noche. Esa noche en que el juego las superó a ambas. Aquel juego de Frio/Calor trajo consigo sentimientos que no reconocían, o no querían reconocer.

Así se durmieron, entregándose a aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a ocupar sus corazones. Aquel sentimiento que sus labios morían por pronunciar a viva voz, pero que quedaban guardados en medio de sus gargantas sin poder salir a la luz. El amor.

Una horas luego de haberse entregado a Morfeo por completo, Lana despertó en medio de un tierno abrazo protector. Fue entonces donde, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir su confesión o sacar provecho de eso, confesó sus sentimientos al oído de la mujer que la abrazaba de esa manera tan tierna y reclamante.

\- Te amo Jennifer Morrison. – solo fue un leve susurro, pero la sensación de libertad y amor la embargó por completo, dejando caer sus ojos para soñar nuevamente con todo ese amor que sentía.

Unas horas mas tarde de aquella confesión a oscuras, unos labios firmes pronunciaban palabras similares en su oído. Lana descansaba plácidamente mientras Jenn solo podía susurrarle al oído lo que su voz no era capaz de admitir en voz alta.

\- Te amo Lana Parrilla.

FIN.

Les gustó? No les gustó? Opiniones… sugerencias. Tomates y lechuga para la ensalada. Acepto todos sus RW!

Quiero dejar un agradecimiento especial a quien me aconsejó y mi dio su opinión y su apoyo en esta redacción. Sé que no soy GENIAL... pero me voy acercando XD. Y de los demás se aprende SIEMPRE. Asique GRACIAS Millswan por todo.


End file.
